1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a table game played by up to four persons and which simulates the actual sport of boxing or a similar sport involving physical contact.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The prior art in this field includes board games and other games designed for competition and amusement. Included in this broad category are Parcheesi-type games involving a track or tracks for movement of game pieces to an ultimate objective. Also included in this group are quasi-military-type games involving opposing forces. Such games include chess and checkers.
Also included in the prior art are video games and other electronic games, which are often complicated and expensive, requiring a sizable investment.
The game embodying the present invention combines the low cost and portability of a simple board game with the action of a video game, while simulating the sport of boxing or a similar sport.